


Undefined

by The_Falling_Snow



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Background Relationships, Developing Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Falling_Snow/pseuds/The_Falling_Snow
Summary: Nya stared stunned. It was like all the thoughts in her head slowed down and began floating aimlessly in her skull like debris in the center of a whirlwind. She opened her mouth and yet nothing came out, she just stood there thinking trying to will a sentence out that wasn’t cooperating with her brain. She hadn’t even strung two words together when Sky started laughing.“Damn, I thought you were the eloquent one.”





	Undefined

It’s not that she was left out except that’s exactly what it was. She wasn’t jealous, and she never once complained even if the display that constantly surrounded her was nauseating. But having two of her exes dating each other in the same house she was still in was a little disheartening. And to top it off, it wasn’t just Cole and Jay, Zane was always with them and Kai her  _ own _ brother managed to worm his way into their little club. Then Lloyd -he least likely in her opinion to want that much attention- had even succumbed to their advances.

It’s not like she didn’t like it, in fact she thought it was great that they all could love each other without fighting for the most part. But all five of them? Wu and Misako weren’t in a helping mood either, growing old together with six practically adult children under their care gave them room to maneuver their lives however they chose. Not that she would take advice from someone who went after her husband’s brother. 

Nya shook her head thinking ‘well that’s what Jay did didn’t he?’. She didn’t hate it, not really, but she would like to walk around her own house without the love struck gazes and eskimo kisses around every corner. It just left a weird taste in her mouth and feeling way too isolated in her own home. 

Nya didn’t care, she just need air. She needed to get out of the burning heat of star crossed lovers every time she left her room. So she flew off the temple and into the city. Rode a bike up and down the market until she found herself in front of a large garage door laced with graffiti with the ever present scent of trash and citrus perfume. 

In the dimly lit alleyway the outside camera was bright and entirely too obvious for a supposed hidden facility. A green light brought the machine to life she waved as the lens fell over her. Moments later the wide door rose silent as a mouse but slow as molasses. She slid under the still opening door and into the massive expanse of concrete floor laden with colorful awfully contrasting furniture and worn out carpets. Tox was the first to recognize her, putting a hand on the wavering punching bag to give her the once over. It wasn’t a pleasant look, but Nya didn’t often pay her much attention still being the most villainous occupant of this little hideaway. 

High on the catwalk Skylor rolled out of the computer room making wide strides to the fire pole she slid down to pull Nya into her arms. Tox rolled her eyes “want me to get the others?”

Skylor gave Nya the once over and returned the look with an awkward smile. “The world isn’t in danger today, let them sleep.” Apparently satisfied with the answer the earbuds went back in and Nya was once again invisible to her. Sky put a hand on her shoulder and nodded off to the side. Nay followed her to the kitchen which wasn’t really a kitchen but rather a strange arrangement of rolling cabinets two mini fridges, a sink, and a toaster oven surrounded by a half hazard array of rolling chairs of all kinds. Sky slid into one of these chair effortlessly, rolling to the fridge and returning with two glasses and some alcoholic beverage. Nya followed suit getting into a chair and letting Sky pour her a glass.

Brown eyes bright as she passed Nya the glass and raised it to Nya to meet in the middle. The soft clink of glasses brought a smile to her face, she rolled closer to the other girl and placed a light kiss to her cheek. 

Sky leaned into the kiss and caressed Nya’s lightly with a smallest flicker of concern in her eyes a strand of fiery red hair falling between them. Deciding to ask instead of reading her mind Sky leaned back into her seat and gestured for her to start. 

With a quiet huff of frustration Nya relaxed into the chair and started from the top. 

And hour and five shots later Nya was feeling a little tipsy. Sky’s eyes were inquisitive as always glinting with that bit of mischief Nya never really understood but cared for nonetheless. “Maybe they should get a room?” She suggested. 

“Oh please no. If they got all shared a room I’d never get any sleep.” She sighed examining the glass in her hand debating whether she really wanted another one. 

“You could always get a new one?”

Nya made a face, after all unless she moved to the attic everything would stay the same. Sky looked at her with this stupid smile not saying anything. What room would really save her from the never-ending gushes of  _ “I love you’s” _ ? She looked back at Skylor with a look that was hopefully as hopelessly lost as she was feeling. 

Sky blinked at her as if it was obvious. They stared at each other for a moment before Sky rolled her eyes and poured them both another glass they really shouldn’t have. “You could aways you know…move out?”

Nya stared stunned. It was like all the thoughts in her head slowed down and began floating aimlessly in her skull like debris in the center of a whirlwind. She opened her mouth and yet nothing came out, she just stood there thinking trying to will a sentence out that wasn’t cooperating with her brain. She hadn’t even strung two words together when Sky started laughing.

“Damn, I thought you were the eloquent one.”

Closing her mouth Nya looked at her voicing her singular thought. “Where would I go?” But she knew the answer to that. 

“I was going to say here, but you don’t seem like you’re there yet.” She chugged another shot quickly hissing as it burned down her throat. She didn’t seem the least bit upset or anything really. She just stared at Nya in a way that suggested she didn’t really want an answer, but Nya was going to give her one. 

“That’s not it.” She liked Sky, a lot actually. But moving in with her would make things complicated, not between them. But with everything else; training, her brother, missions, and well their relationship. 

“It’s not like I’m asking you to pack up right now,” Sky went on confidently, from the drinks or her natural charisma Nya didn’t know. “But if you’re tired of romance everywhere, and the unhealthy surplus of testosterone you could always just be here.”

It was true, it was smart. It didn’t feel right. “Getting away from romance and living with you sounds counterproductive.” She said mostly to herself. Skylor was something rather undefined to her, and Nya wasn’t sure if she had always wanted to keep it that way. 

“We don’t have to always be romantic.” She lowered her gaze to their hands that were lying next to each other, close but not touching as they had been for the last hour. She brushed the pad of her fingertips on the relaxed muscles of Nya’s hand. “But we can be.” Nya blushed and smirked at the other girl. Unsurprisingly forward as usual, Sky knew what she wanted and usually what Nya wanted even when she didn’t. 

Nya didn’t normally get nervous, it sat in her chest wrong, she waved it off, and this was Skylor.  _ Her  _ Sky. “I know that.” Whatever this undefined thing was it was special, they could kiss each other passionately and still come off that high and play videogames on separate couches. She liked that, she liked that she was never expected to hold her hand in public or that they could come and go from each other’s lives for weeks and be just fine. Moving in made it official. Moving in with each other meant having to see each other everyday which Nya didn’t mind but they had never even said they loved each other. Before Skylor could respond to that Nya held up a finger stopping Sky and Nya’s own thoughts. “I like you. I really do. But some part of me is tired of lovesick couples and the constant barrage of feelings. This isn’t really the type of commitment I want right now.” She had said it, maybe regretting the way she’d said it but honestly was better than being stupid and going along with something both parties didn’t understand. 

Sky stared at nothing in particular, Nya could feel her thinking like a physical presence. Sky moved her hand slightly and Nya thought she had fucked up. Rather than leave her cold Sky intertwined their fingers and lifted Nya’s chin to look her in the eye. “ _ This _ doesn’t mean commitment.”

Nya stared confused.

“This only means that we’re comfortable around each other enough to coexist. I didn’t suggest you move in so we could sleep together.” She paused and smiled “thought I’m not opposed to that either.”

Nya laughed and pushed at her shoulder. She wasn’t opposed to that either. And she was making plenty of sense, it was a solid proposal and it didn’t hurt anyone except maybe Kai. 

It didn’t mean anything and yet it meant everything. 

“I’ll think about it.”

Sky smiled brightly rolling a little closer to her and instead of kissing Nya like she thought she was going to, Sky instead pulled her into a warm embrace. Comforting, but not romantically. Nya wasn’t sure how she felt about that except for mildly comfortable with the looseness of their relationship. Nya pulled Sky off her shoulders pulling her by the nape of her neck to meet Nya’s lips. The ginger didn’t object, instead placing the empty glass on the table and bringing her hands up running soft fingers through Nya’s short hair. 

Even though she didn’t want permanency this was nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Same as usual this can be elaborated but this is a standalone. 
> 
> Critisism is welcome, questions are fun, and I love my girls so they will hey more love in the future.


End file.
